Events of Change
by yudi-kun
Summary: After the distruction of the Allspark and the defeat of the Decepticons you'd think life would be normal. Follow Alex Spark and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Events of Change**

Prologue

"_It's been a year since the Autobots came to Earth and I helped in saving not only our planets but the entire universe from Megatron. Hard to believe. But the battle hadn't been without its casualties. Lots of people died all because of the All Spark. But an Autobot: Jazz lost his life at the hands of Megatron._

_Optimus, Bumblebee, and the other Autobots all decided to stay in my town. Well, Bumblebee asked to stay with me. He's my best friend. _

_But you know. There are more Autobots and __Decepticons__ out there in the universe._

_And now I'm going to tell you about one of them."_


	2. Chapter 1: The Fate of One

Chapter 1

The Fate of One

A teenage girl who had to be at least seventeen walked through the busy streets of Mission City. She seemed very agitated as she pushed through a group of rather disturbing men. One of which grabbed her bag pack. "I think you need to apologize Miss." He said with a lecherous smile on his face.

The girl's cold electric blue eyes glared at the man through her choppy gray dyed hair. She yanked her bag out of his hand and dropped it on the ground next to her thrashed black AirWalks. "Why should I?" she asked. Her voice was rather deep for a girl but it was extremely cold as she talked at the moment.

The man looked pissed as she stood her ground to him. One of the smaller men looked at her. His eyes widened as he looked at her. Short choppy black hair dyed gray, blue eyes and pale skin. She was decked on in a white shirt that said _**'Death is just a REALLY long nap'**_ a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a pair a black knuckle gloves. "Yo, yo, yo Mickie. That's that bitch: Alex. The word on the street is that she's like a psycho fighter. She hasn't lost a fight yet. And she's fought some of the toughest guys in the city." he said.

The first man: Mickie eyes widened as he then backed away. It was obvious that he didn't want to fight with someone who could more than likely totally school him. "Never mind." he said as he then led his group away from the girl: Alex.

Alex growled as she turned around. As she grabbed her bag, she felt something slide into her side. Her eyes widened and darkened as the sliced feeling then turned into an intense burning feeling. Her vision started to blur as she spun around and slammed her fist into her attacker's face. She had sent him flying into a near by wall. She then looked at her side. She had been stabbed with a switchblade. "Fuck." she muttered as she stumbled back to her bag.

It had taken her a bit of time, but Alex managed to patch up her side at the orphanage that she lived in. She had only been there a year and she was going to get booted in a year since she'd be eighteen. But unlike everyone at the orphanage: Alex didn't have any memories before she stumbled into a police officer shortly after the chaos that had happened.

"Alex." A stern voice said.

Alex looked over her shoulder and looked at the head caretaker: Melissa Walker. A very kind elderly lady. "Hey Melissa." Alex said as she smiled.

"You really need to stop getting into fights Alex." Melissa said as she sat down next to Alex and inspected Alex's patchwork. She frowned and undid the rather messy bandage. She then took a bottle of peroxide and cleaned Alex's side.

Alex hissed as the peroxide burned the dirt and germs away. "I didn't get into a fight this time Melissa. The bastard just shanked me for no reason but my rep." she said.

Melissa just sighed. It was obvious that she cared for Alex's safety, even if Alex didn't. "You really shouldn't be fighting anyway. You're the oldest here and are a role model to the others." she said as she finished cleaning Alex's side.

Alex felt ashamed as Melissa started wrapping her wound. The kind and caring woman had patched her up many times in the year. Most of the time she got into fights was because she was actually too smart for her own good and that caused to on more than one occasion run her mouth off. "I know. It's just I feel like I'm an outsider no matter where I'm at. Even right now." she said.

Melissa just smiled. "One day Alex Spark you'll find where you belong. And you'll know your destiny." she said as she patted Alex's shoulder and left the room.

-----------------------------

Sam sighed as he watched Ironhide picking a fight with a normal truck. He had been rather jumpy that last couple of weeks and it was starting to annoy everyone: even Optimus. But then again Ironhide had been a loose cannon and more than likely wanted a fight.

"**Ironhide come down."** Optimus said as he leaned against the large abandoned building. Well, it wasn't abandoned anymore. After the fight with Megatron and the Decepticons the government had established several miles on the outskirts of his hometown for the Autobots.

Sam had even persuaded his parents into living with the Autobots. _'Mom. I'll be fine. I have four guardians who would make sure nothing happens and that I'll do my homework. I'll be in the best of hands.' _

"Sam!" a voice snapped. It was Mikaela. She wasn't alone. Captian Will Lennox and he wife and daughter, and Tsgt Epps were also with her.

Epps just smiled his large smile. "You done daydreaming kid?" he asked. He was like Sam's older brother. He also got along with Ironhide. Maybe the trigger happy Autobot would calm down then.

"Hey guys." Sam said with a smile as he walked up and kissed Mikaela. The action received whistles and catcalls from Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Epps. The three liked teasing him.

Captain Lennox just shook his head. "Will behave man." he said as he held his year old baby girl. After everything was done he was overjoyed to hold his little girl. He then looked up at Optimus. "That reminds me. We got word that an object matching the same metal density as you crashed down not to far from Mission City. It's assumed that it might be one of your kind." he said.

Epps looked at Optimus from Ironhide's shoulder. "Let's hope it not one of those Decepticon bastards." 

-----------------------------

It was night when he landed. Hot Rod found himself alone on Earth. He didn't know were Optimus Prime was. Or for that matter where the others were. He felt that he had to find them as soon as possible. But his had to disguise himself first. As he watched cars traveling on the road he chose to disguise himself as a red 2002 Pontiac Firebird Firehawk.

Now with a new look, Hot Rod thought that he was now ready to set off in search for his fellow Autobots. But something had seemed to call him. He decided to find out what it was that wouldn't leave him alone.

That was went he noticed a human female, surrounded by a rather large group of human males. The female looked to be in horrible shape. Her side had been leaking red fluid from a wound. She looked like she was going to lose consciousness.

Hot Rod had acted without thinking. He zoomed into the group and opened _one_ of his doors. **"Get in!"** he said as the female looked at him in shock. She moved and fell into his cabin. The door soon closed and he took off. **"Are you alright?" **he asked.

The female looked around in the cabin. She didn't seem to really understand what was going on. "There's no driver." She whispered. Her blue eyes were glossed over as she then collapsed in the seat.

Hot Rod worried. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even intend to intervene like he did. And he for some reason felt glad that he did.

-----------------------------

Alex groaned as she sat up. Her neck hurt from the awkward position. She had fallen asleep inside a car. Car to whom had saved her life and she didn't even know the person.

" **You're awake." **a voice said. The voice came from the radio. Alex's eye's widened. It was the same voice from last night. The car saved her. No man. Well human anyway.

And as such Alex then freaked out as she shot out of car. She got to her feet and started running. She was in the out junkyard outside the city. No one ever came out there unless it was something illegal. She then looked at the car and watched in awe as the beautiful Pontiac Firebird transformed into a two-story robot. She started to walk backwards but slipped and fell on her ass. "What do you want?" she asked

The robot tilted its head. "**I was hoping to be your friend."** It said. It seemed like it needed someone who would understand it.

Alex was surprised that it asked her. No one ever wanted to be her friend. She seemed to scare people. "My name's Alex. What's yours? It's only polite to ask for a name if we're going to be friends, right?" she asked. She knew that it wasn't the greatest idea she come up with but it did save her life.

The robot seemed to smile. "I'm called Hot Rod. I'm an Autonomous Robotic Life Form or an Autobot for short." It, no he kneeled down to be more level with Alex as they talked.

"_And this was the start of a whole to chapter of the world as we knew it."_


	3. Chapter 3: Paths that Merge

Chapter 2

Paths that Merge

After a week with Alex, Hot Rod felt fairly confident that he'd like it on Earth. She wasn't scared of him and spent all the time she could spare with him. Which after he found out about what little history she knew wasn't a lot. His spark went to the young human who seemed to suffer. But he also knew that he couldn't stay with soon. He had to report to Optimus. It was his priority, but he hadn't yet.

"You should stop spacing off like that Hot Rod. What would have happened if you were driving? We might have been in an accident." Alex's voice said as she leaned against his large leg. Of course they were in the old junkyard. It was the only place where Hot Rod could be in his natural form.

Hot Rod just shook his head. A habit he had picked up from Alex. **"If I was driving you'd never stop complained about wanting to drive." **He teased. He looked down at the girl. She seemed so kind and nothing from what she had told him about herself. He knew that he couldn't stay with her. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. He had to find Optimus and the other Autobots. The silence was unbearable. **"Alex…"**

"You're going to leave me to find you friends. Aren't you Hot Rod?" Alex said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. She stood and walked a small distance from him. She kept her back to him the whole time.

"**I have to Alex. I have to report of Optimus and find out what is the next course of action."** Hot Rod explained. He hoped that she'd understand that he didn't want to just leave and what worse leave on a bad note. He had found that he had liked her being around. He didn't want to lose that.

Alex's shoulders shook slightly. It wasn't much but it was obvious to Hot Rod. He knew that she was doing what was called crying. "I don't want you to just go Hot Rod. You're first person to want to be my friend beside Melissa. I don't want to be alone again." She said as she then rubbed her face with the back of her hand. She turned around and looked slowly walked up to the Autobot. She didn't look up to Hot Rod. It seemed like she didn't want to. "But if Hot Rod didn't go, his friends would worry. It'd be selfish of me to want you to stay." She said as she touched his leg.

Hot Rod watched Alex intently. He didn't know what was going on in Alex's head. He was worried that she might have snapped. **"Alex?" **he asked. He lower his hand as gently rubbed her back with his index finger.

"I'm going with you then." She said as she looked up. She seemed very determined.

Hot Rod shook his head. **"I can't take you with me. I can't. What about the people here who care about you?"** he said. He knew that the caretaker: Melissa would be sad that Alex just left. He also knew that she wasn't old enough by the human world's standard to be on her own yet.

Alex looked up at Hot Rod. "It's my life! My choice!" she snapped as she left. Before she got out of eyesight. "I'll talk tomorrow." She shouted as she then left his sight.

-----------------------------

The two Decepticons watched a rather disgruntled human leave a junkyard. The human had been muttering about robots and attitudes. Both looked at each other.

"**What do you think we should do ****Runabout****? Should we start taking over with this place?"** one of the Decepticons said. It looked like a humanized white 2000 GMC Grand AM.

The other Decepticon Runabout: who looked like a humanized black 2000 Chevy Impala**. "Starscream said that we can cause as much havoc as we wanted Runamuck. But there are Autobots on the planet. We should be cautious about our actions."** It said. Its eyes followed the human.

"**So what should we do then?"** Runamuck asked.

"**That human knows something about us. We should 'ask' what she knows."** Runabout said as it transformed into an Impala.

-----------------------------

Bumblebee zoomed through the traffic of the interstate that entered into Mission City. He had Spectre General's 'Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way' blaring one the radio. He moved through traffic like a hot knife through butter. He was too happy it seemed.

"Calm down Bee, the Autobot or Decepticon hasn't made itself known so it's probably hiding in a single place for now." Sam said as he held on in Bumblebee's driver's seat. As usual the human boy was with him. But Mikaela wasn't. Optimus had said it was too dangerous. But Sam, Lennox, and Epps came along anyway. The three didn't seem to know fear of this sort of thing anymore.

"**I'm as you'd said antsy**." Bumblebee said as he had zoomed past yet another car.

Metallic laughter could be heard through the radio. It was Ironhide. "**You really need to cool down Bumblebee. We're not going to do anything till Optimus says so." **He said. This spurred both Lennox and Epps: who were riding with the trigger-happy Autobot to start laughing.

"**All of you are crazy."** Ratchet said. It was obvious that the medic Autobot was agitated with the nonstop bull with everyone.

"**That's enough."** Optimus said as he rejoined the group from the rear. His presence calmed the edginess that was in the group.

"Hey Optimus what will happen if the Cybertronian is a Decepticon?" Lennox asked. You could hear the worry in his voice.

Then Epps was heard laughing with Ironhide. **"That's easy. We'll just turn them to scrap metal."** Ironhide said with enthusiasim.

"**Let us hope that an Autobot in there when we find them." **Ratchet said as he fell back to Optimus.

"**Let us hope Ratchet. Let up hope."** Optimus agreed.

-----------------------------

Alex growled as she listened to her Mp3 player. She drowned the outside world with Gackt and Malice Mizer. She had been angry with Hot Rod. She knew that she had been selfish and pushing that she wanted to go with him but he didn't get that she needed him. He was the first person to understand her. Melissa didn't even understand her.

She stopped went the ground shook slightly under her feet. She yanked her earplugs from her ears and looked around. Her bangs fell in her face as she watched a large black robot: a Cybertronian like Hot Rod come out of an alley from the opposite side of the street from her. But it didn't feel friendly like the red Autobot. "What do you want?" she said.

The Cybertronian snickered. It took a ground shaking step toward her. This caused Alex to take a step back.** "I see you're not surprised by my appearance." **it said as it looked down at her. It's breath burned her nose. And it's face was rather ugly looking.

"I watch horror flicks. I don't get scared easily." Alex said. She knew that she was screwed. All she had on hand was a can of black spraypaint she snatched off a kid. She now wished that she didn't leave Hot Rod.

"**But you know what I am. Don't you child?"** The Decepticon said. It slammed it hand in the gound next to Alex to prevent her from running away. It brought its face right in her face. **"I want to know everything you know about how many Autobots are on this back water planet and who they are."** It demanded.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throated as her eyes widened as she stared at the large Cybertronian. She was scared out of her mind. She had two choices. One: tell the Decepticon what it wanted to know that was to her knowledge. Or two: tell it to fuck off and more than likely die. Two very difficult choices to choose from. She knew that she couldn't betray Hot Rod, but she didn't want to die either. _"What should I do? I can't just do what this fucker wants." _She thought as she grabbed the can of spraypaint from her cargopocket.

'_One day Alex Spark you'll find where you belong. And you'll know your destiny.' _ Melissa's voice filled Alex's mind at that moment.

Alex closed her eyes. She then made her choice. She raised her emty hand up to the Decepticon's face. She closed her hand into a fist and extended her middle finger. "Go fuck yourself Cockbit." she shouted as she then sprayed the bastard in the eyes with the black paint.

The Decepticon shouted in anger as it raised its body up and the hand that trapped Alex to it's face.** "You primitave mamial!" **It shouted. It brought its hand down with the intent with crushing Alex.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hot Rod shouted as he slammed into the Decepticon, pushing their large, metal bodies away from Alex. The two robots rolled around on the concrete, breaking the ground under their bodies as they both slammed fists into eachother. The sound of metal slamming into metal, concrete braking, and an alien language of most likely swearing filled the air. Hot Rod looked at Alex as he slammed the Decepticon into a building. **"Get out of here Alex!"** He shouted.

Alex's eyes met Hot Rod's. She could tell that he want her to run. She didn't want to though. She wanted to help her friend. Even a little if she could. "I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HOT ROD!!!!!!!!" She shouted.

"**YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE ALEX!!!!"** Hot Rod shouted at her. The Decepticon lunged at Alex. But Hot Rod slammed into the black Cybertronian.** "Please!" **he begged.

Alex felt herself nod as she started running away from the two large, metal warriors duking it out.

to be continued…

Authors Note: Thanks so far for reading my fic. I hope you all like how the story is going. Believe me when I tell you I'm a big writer when it comes to action, but I'm trying to improving that with this story. I appericate the feedback. Please stay tune and please review.


	4. Chapter 3: How?

Chapter 3

How?

Alex ran as fast as her feet would take her. She had made it three blocks when she stop. She looked back at the way she had come. She could hear the sounds of distruction and the flashes of explosions and crossfire. Something in her chest tightened. She felt ashamed at the fact that she ran. She had never backed out of a fight and here she was, running from a fight that her dear friend had started to save her.

Her cell went off. Alex pulled out the phone and saw that it was Melissa calling. She didn't know if she should answer the call. Before she decided she answered. "Yes Melissa?" she asked. She had hoped that the fear in her voice wasn't evident.

"Where are you Alex? There's some kind of explosion on the northern outskirts of the city." Melissa said. she was frantic. Alex could hear in the backround the sound of Melissa's old pick up.

"I know that Melissa. I'm out here…" Alex stopped as she curled up as a building half a block away crumbled to the ground. "Fuck!" she said as she then saw another Cybertronian. She knew that it was another Decepticon. "Fucking hell!" she said.

"ALEX!" Melissa snapped.

Alex looked at her phone. "Don't come this way Melissa. It's safer if you don't." she said.

"What are you talk.." Melissa was cut off as Alex was knocked off her feet and her phone was crushed. The new Decepticon was white and seemed to smile evilly at her. It grabbed her and gently squeezed her. She screamed as she bones protested to the punishment they were receiving.

"**Your race is poorly constructed."** The Decepticon said with a chuckle. It loosened it's grip, only to squeeze again. Alex of course screamed again. This continued several times before Alex slumped again it's fingers. **"Are you no longer functioning? You brake so easily."**

Alex weakly raised her head. She glared at the Cybertronian that took pleasure in using her as a stressball. "Go fuck yourself you assmuncher." she said as she spit in the large robot's face. She then smiled.

The ground shook as the fight between Hot Rod and the other Decepticon still went on. What little Alex could see scared her even more. Almost the whole area was destroyed or in flames. She realized that if things continued the way they were going, more people besides her were going to get hurt.

The Decepticon glared at her and started squeezing again. **"Bye bye little human."** It said.

As it put more pressure than before a beatup blue pickup slammed into it's legs dropping Alex to the ground. It was Melissa's pickup. "Get in Alex!" She shouted as backed up from he fallen Decepticon. Alex scrambled to her feet and jumped into the bed in the back of the pick up as Melissa spun around. Melissa soon sped down the only undestroyed street in the area. "What the hell is that thing?" The older woman asked.

Alex climbed into the passanger side of the pickup. She winced as she moved. She knew that a few of her ribs were broken. She slightly slumped in the bucketseat. She knew that it wouldn't last. "I told you not to come." she said as she looked at her caretaker. She was more worried about the woman's safety than her own.

Melissa didn't look at Alex. Her eyes were focused on the road before her and her rear view mirror. "I don't care. Now what the hell was that thing?" she demanded once more.

Alex sighed. She hadn't been ready to explain everything to Melissa. "That was a Decepticon from the planet Cybertron Melissa." She explained. She looked over her shoulder and watched as the Decepticon transformered into a white GMC Grand AM and start after them. "Fuck. It can transform like Hot Rod can too. Shit!" she swore as she then looked back at Melissa.

"Hot Rod?!" Melissa said.

"He's an Autobot. He's a good guy from Cybertron." Alex said, not really thinking about what she was talking about as she then searched through Melissa's glove box to find something she could use. But there was nothing she could use. "DAMNIT!!!!" She shouted and slammed her hands into the dashboard. As she looked up and saw a yellow Chevy Camaro, a red and blue Peterbilt 379 truck, and two other big vehicles. The Peterbilt truck and one of the larger vehicles: a search and rescue Hummer transformed into large robots as well and grabbed onto the Decepticon.

"What's going on? Is Earth being invaded?" Melissa shouted.

Alex looked at her guardian. She then realized that the Cybertronian's that saved them were Autobots like Hot Rod. They were his friends. She had to tell them that he needed help. "STOP THE CAR!" she shouted as she opened the door.

Melissa slammed on the brakes. She looked at Alex, who jumped out of the pickup. "Alex!" she shouted.

Alex looked back at her. She smiled. "Get out of here Melissa." she said.

-----------------------------

Sam watched as a girl slip out of an old blue pick up. She was telling the driver to leave the area. The driver: an older lady looked torn. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave. The girl slammed the pickup door. "You have to go. I have to stay." The girl said.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered as he climbed out of Bumblebee and ran over to the girl. Bumblebee close behind him. He could hear Lennox and Epps both get out of Ironhide (No pun intended here). He had to find out. He moved to the girl's side as the pickup left and Ironhide joined Optimus in fighting the Decepticon. He then watched as the girl slumped down.

"That fucker!" she hissed as she clutched her stomach.

Ratchet was next to her in a second. **"Are you alright young lady?"** he asked. He looked her over and looked rather worried. **"You have several broken bones and you also have a concussion. You should rest." **He said.

The girl looked up at him with judging eyes. She then grabbed Ratchet's hand he was trying to help her. "You have to help Hot Rod!" she pleaded. She then slumped once again, but this time it was do to the fact that she was now unconscious.

Ratchet looked over at Bumblebee. Sam did too. He could his friend worry about something. "Who's Hot Rod, Bee?" he asked.

Bumblebee looked at the girl in Ratchet's hand. She looked worried even as she was. She was worried about the Autobot known as Hot Rod. **"He's my friend Sam. Just like you, he's a good friend of mine."** he said.

The ground shook again causing Sam to fall to the ground he looked over to the fight between Ironhide and the Decepticon. Optimus wasn't there. He wondered where the wise Cybertronian.

-----------------------------

Hot Rod shook his head as he pushed himself off the rubble that was once a building. He had several gashes were circuits were sparking. He was worried about Alex. He looked over in the direction she had ran off to and saw three buildings collapsing. "ALEX!!" he shouted. He then looked at the Decepticon: Runabout. His arm changed into a blaster and started firing off several plasma shots. Three slammed into Runabout's chest.

Runabout returned the hits with several of his own, knocking Hot Rod on his back. He walked up and slammed his foot into the Autobot's chest. **"Hm, who would of thought you'd go down so easily? You Autobot's are truly pathetic."** He said as he pointed his cannon at Hot Rod's face.

Hot Rod blinked. _**'So this is how I'm going to die. I never thought I'd be outdone by Runabout.' **_he thought. Alex's smiling face and Bumblebee invaded his final thoughts _**'I'm sorry.'**_

The sound of the blaster filled the air.


	5. Chapter 4: To The Rescue

Chapter 4

To The Rescue

Optimus Prime stood with his cannon at the now destroyed blaster that Runabout had pointed at Hot Rod's face. "Are you alright Hot Rod?" He asked as he took several steps forward.

Hot Rod kicked the Decepticon off him and quickly stood up. He looked at Optimus and smiled. **"I'm fine Prime. Is the girl in the area safe?" **He asked. He then pointed his cannon at Runabout.

Runabout took a step back.

"**The girl is hurt from her an ecounter with a Decepticon. When we found her, Runamuck was found chasing her."** Optimus said as he walked up to Runabout. He then grabbed the Decepticon by the throat. He didn't seem too thrilled. **"Why are you on this planet? The Allspark was destroyed and Megatron is gone."** He said.

Runabout struggled as the rest of the Autobots aproached. Runamuck was captured and being dragged by Ironhide. He looked Optimus in the eyes. **"You really think all that is true?"** He said.

Optimus looked at the Decepticon.** "What do you mean by that?" **he demanded.

Runabout smiled. He then slammed his feet in Optimus' chest and transformed into his car form and disappeared in the debris. He had ran away leaving he partner to fend for himself.

Optimus looked over to Hot Rod. **"Are you alright?" **he asked.

Hot Rod shook his head. He then looked at his body to check for anything wrong. He then looked at Optimus. **"No problems here Prime."** He said. He then looked around, as if looking for something.** "Where's Alex?" **He then asked. Ratchet walked up. He held the girl in his hand. Hot Rod saw and ran to the medic's side. He seemed frantic.

"**She'll be fine Hot Rod. She just needs lots of rest and to take it easy till her bones heal."** Ratchet explained as he gently transferred the girl: Alex to Hot Rod.

Sam walked up to Hot Rod. He looked up at the red Autobot. "What's her name? We should probably get a hold of her parents." he said. Captain Lennox gave his agreement.

Hot Rod looked at Sam. **"She doesn't have any parents. She lives in an orphanage." **he said.

-----------------------------

Melissa sat at the main entrance of the orphanage. She waited. She wanted Alex to walk through the doors and give one of the blunt, yet lame stories that she'd give. But would she? Those were the thoughts that were a constant in the caretaker's mind. A knock at the door caught her attention. She jumped to her feet and opened the door. Two men stood at the door. One was a boy who didn't look much older than Alex and the other a man who was in the Army. "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"You're Alex Spark's guardian right?" the military man asked. He looked generally worried. He was also covered in dirt and smoke dust.

Melissa's pulse started racing at Alex's name. "Is she alright? I didn't want to leave her." She started rambling. Her hands were clasped together.

The boy held her arms. "Alex did told you to go for your safety." he said. He looked her in the eyes. "I would have done the same for my parents."

"Alex is in the hospital right now. She'll be fine." the military man said.

"Can I see her?" Melissa asked.

"I'd have to get the okay on that. She knows a lot of classified things that aren't known to the public yet." the military man said.

Melissa looked at the man.

"_That was a Decepticon from the planet Cybertron Melissa."_

"_He's an Autobot. He's a good guy from Cybertron."_

Alex's words filled Melissa's head. "You mean those things. The Decepticon and Autobot right." she asked. The two men looked at her like she had a second head. Then they looked over their shoulders at the red car where another man stood with his eyes locked on the back seats. "Alex had started talking that robot was chasing us."

The military man sighed and ran his hands through his short hair. "I'll talk to my superiors and see if they'll let you come and see her when she regains consciousness." he said.

-----------------------------

Everything hurt. Why was everything hurting? Why did it feel like something was forcing her to breath? It hurt her chest. Alex struggled. She opened her eyes only to slam them shut as she groaned. The lights and the white walls of the room she laid in hurt her eyesight.

Voices were distant and were blurred together. She heard several voices that she didn't recognize.

"She's coming to." a voice said. It sounded like a nurse. She then heard several footsteps and things moving around. She groaned again at the noise that seemed to be going through a bullhorn.

"Miss Spark can you here me?" another voice said.

"_A doctor."_ Alex thought. She decided to force her eyes open. The light still hurt but she didn't care.

The stood a doctor next to her. She checked her vitals. But the things that were weird were the boy she had seen before she went night-night was there, Hot Rod, and the yellow Autobot. All three looked rather worried.

-----------------------------

Glen Whitmann sighed as he looked at his computer screen. He had been asked by the government to help with in the highly classified program to help the Autobots get comfortable with human culture. Sure he had fun throwing back answers to questions that were asked and asked questions about their culture in return. But after a year and the only new Autobot to appear on Earth. His job was fairly boring. He wasn't the only one with the job to help out the Autobots. But unlike the others, he was the techo-geek.

"Nice computer." a female voice said.

Glen turned around and saw a girl in a wheelchair. It was the girl they had brought in earlier in the week. Alex Spark. At the large entrance was the Autobot Hot Rod. "You okay?" he asked.

Alex just smiled. "Was going crazy. All those political apes wouldn't shut up." she said as she rolled up and looked at this computer. She looked at the system and smiled. "Nice." she said.

Glen smiled. "You know your way around a computer?" he asked.

"I pissed my Computer Tech teacher with the facts that I'd take the computers, put them back together, and then go hacking for fun." Alex said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5: Friends and Nightmares

Chapter 5

Friends and Nightmares

Mikaela watched as Sam, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Alex were playing cards. Well trying to play cards. The four were arguing over several things that weren't even relivent to the game of 'Bullshit'. But you could tell they were having fun.

It had been a month since the young Autobot and loud teen had came into the Autobot home. Both were fitting in well enough. Hot Rod spent a lot of time studying culture of the world and hanging with Bumblebee. Alex had been adopted by the Witwicky family and was staying with Sam. She seemed different from everyone else. She didn't seem to get along with anyone but the Autobots. Alex also didn't go to school. Not after her first day, where she had gotten into a fight with the school's star Quarterback and broke his arm and shoulderblade. All because he wouldn't take his hand off her ass. So she had tutors. When she wasn't giving them a hard time she spent a lot of time with Hot Rod and Captain Lennox.

-----------------------------

As Mikaela, Sam, and Bumblebee entered the Autobot home they saw Hot Rod racing Ironhide. Both making dounuts in the dirt covered asfalt. They seemed to have been having fun. They then spotted Ratchet and Optimus sitting back to back. They seemed posed. Ratchet stretched one arm.

"Stay still!" Alex's voice called out. Then the three saw Alex sitting not too far from the older Autobots. She had a large sketchbook in front of her and a box of pastels next to her. She was also covered with carcoal on her face and arms. She was drawing them.

Mikaela and Sam got out and walked up to look at the drawing. Bumblebee also seemed interested. Alex had done a drawing of everyone she spent any real length of time around. But this was one of her best. The detail of both Ratchet and Optimus was persice and not even the dents were left out. "That is really awesome Alex." Mikaela said as she looked over to Sam.

"I wish I had your talents Alex. Is there anything you don't kick ass in?" Sam asked.

Alex chewed on her lower lip. Her eyes were on Optimus' face as she was trying to get his eyes right. "I don't know. Haven't tried the bagpipes." She said.

Mikaela smiled. Leave to Alex to come up with some half assed comment. Hot Rod and Ironhide had picked up her talent of the colorful language. Optimus didn't really like it but they didn't use it around people they didn't know.

Simmons walked into the large area that everyone had considered the backyard. He had shook his had at the two racing Autobots and walked past Sam and Mikaela. He looked over Alex's shoulder and then at Optimus. "Nice drawing. How are all today?" he asked. He had asked Optimus. The three teens knew that he didn't care how they were.

"**Peaceful."** Optimus said as he looked at Simmons.

Alex smiled. "Done." she said as she stood and showed the her subjects the finished producted.

Ratchet moved to look at the picture.** "That is a well done portrait of us Alex. I have to agree with Mikaela and Sam. You have a excellent talent." **he said.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "You can have it." she said as she walked away.

Ratchet looked at the picture and then back to Alex.

"What's her problem?" Simmons asked rather rudely.

"**She hasn't slept well the last few nights."** Hot Rod said as he and Ironhide transformed. Both looked throughly entertained from their race.

-----------------------------

_White. _

_White was all you could see. Ice and snow. It was weird. Lost like a child you walk till there it was. A large metallic cube that was lodged in a rather large cavern. And next to the cube was a large and terrifying robot and was unmoving._

_**I've found you.**_

_Steps were taken as you backed up. It was all you could do as the robot's eyes lit up and grabbed you._

_**I Shall not lose you again.**_

-----------------------------

Hot Rod woke to a glass-shattering scream. He got up. He knew who was screaming. He moved through the large hallways as Ratchet joined him. "Alex!" he heard Sam's voice calling out.

"**Her pulse and body ****temperature**** are rising. If it keeps up she'll have a high fever and have to be taken to a hospital."** Ratchet said.

The two Autobots entered the room only to be thrown out. What caused it, wasn't evident as they saw Sam shaking Alex's unconscious body. "ALEX!!! WAKE UP!!!!" he shouted.

Hot Rod's eyes were on Alex as her eyes opened as she started screaming again. This time glass started shattering and alarms were going off.** "ALEX!" **he shouted. Suddenly the powerful and unknown pressure that had Hot Rod and Ratchet pinned to the wall was gone as Alex was now sitting as breathing deep, shuddering breaths. She looked around her and her tear filled eyes were on Hot Rod. He moved to her side.** "Are you alright?" **he asked.

Hot Rod rested his hand so that she was leaning against it. She then looked around. The room was destroyed. Nothing was in a recognizable state. "W..wh..at happened?" She asked.

"That's what we want to know." Sam said.


End file.
